2027 Foodcane season (Layten)
The 2027 Foodcane season (Layten) was a time of year that favoured the development of foodcanes in the Atlantic Ocean. The season Officially started on May 15, but the first storm formed on June 21 instead. There were plenty of storms in this season, with several of them becoming hurricanes and major hurricanes. The season ended in December, having set many records in the process. There were hundreds of deaths during the season, due to were flooding, extreme winds, and nearly all he storms made landfall. Of particular notice was Foodcane Jalapeno, which peaked as the worlds strongest tropical cyclone on record, and lasted for a record 43 days in the process, beating the record set by Hurricane/Typhoon John in 1994 as a result of this. Storms Foodcane ApplePie Foodcane ApplePie developed in the Yucatan Channel from a low pressure area on June 21. The system we on to become a 60 mph tropical storm before it made landfall in Florida on June 23 with 40 mph winds. After landfall, the storm weakened to a tropical depression, and on June 24, it became extratropical off the coast of North Carolina. The system carried on tracking up the East Coast,eventually being absord by a cold front out in the open Atlantic on June 26. The storm led to 3 deaths during its lifecycle, and also to doing $18 million in damages. The name was used again in 2033, when it became a hurricane. Foodcane Burger Foodcane Burger was a devastating tropical cyclone that originated as a tropical wave near Cape Verde. As the storm moved westwards, it was able to able to organise into a category 2 hurricane by July 6. The hurricane made landfall in several of the Lesser Antilles islands, doing excessive damages, and killing 91 people there. The name Burger would later be retired, and replaced with BonBon. As a result of the $5 billion in damages, the name will never be used in the Atlantic basin ever again as a result. The system led to significant flooding in many of e islands, before finally moving out into the Atlantic and dissipating by July 9. Foodcane Cherry Foodcane Cherry was a weaker foodcane that developed in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean from a donut wave near the Lesser Antilles. The storm remained a tropical depression for about 30 hours fore organising into the 3rd tropical storm of the season. The resulting storm tracked to the northwest, reaching a peak intensity of 50 mph in the early morning hours of July 12. The system became extratropical later that day, as it excellerated to the northeast. The storm was responsible for 2 deaths in the Lesser Antilles and Bermuda, as well as $12 million in damages as well. Foodcane Dorito Foodcane Dorito was the strongest ever foodcane documented in the month of July in the Atlantic. The area of disturbed weather that spawned the cyclone led to 9 deaths in the Cape Verde Islands. Moving westwards, Dorito managed to undergo a 24 hour period of intensification that took it from 65 mph to 180 mph on July 22. Wight days later, Dorito hit the Bahamas as a category 1 foodcane, before turning extra tropical latethat evening. The foodcane led to 188 deaths, and was also held accountable for 124 billion in damages, ranking it as the 2nd costliest in history as a result of this.r Foodcane Elderberry This foodcane was Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Events in the 2020s